1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety device designed to reduce the reactivity of a nuclear reactor by the rapid introduction of solid absorbent in particle form by fluid flow into a space located in the core of the reactor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All reactors are provided with devices for mechanically introducing an absorbent barrier into the core. However, these devices comprise a large number of mechanical parts constituting a constant source of breakdowns. Furthermore, most of these devices comprise an energy source outside the reactor. External manipulation is required to activate the energy source and release these devices. This increases the operating delay and reduces reliability.